Usuário:Lais Carvalho
Sobre mim Olá! Bom, eu venho ajudando aos poucos a Wiki pois eu sei muitas coisas sobre Yandere Simulator, e me dava pena ver que tinha algumas informações erradas, então eu comecei a ajudar ela, pra que talvez atinja o nível das wikis de Yandere Si gringas, pois a nossa está muito atrasada em comparação as outras gringas. Eu sempre estarei ajudando com a galeria e com algumas informações básicas, como horários e informações que esqueceram de colocar :v Eu sou completamente contra o vandalismo, e sempre que encontrar algum sinal de vandalismo, irei corrigir, pois tem outras wikis de zuação, aqui é sério, se quiserem brincar, por favor, façam isso em outra wiki. "Você tem quantos anos? Qual sua cor favorita? Aonde você mora? O que você faz?" Calma Midori Gurin, hahaha, eu tenho 19 anos (Sou velha pra k7), minha cor favorita é roxo e preto, eu costumo gostar mais das cores mais obscuras. Eu moro em SC. Eu estou na faculdade de medicina veterinária, e costumo fazer fanfics ou historias. "Qual sua personagem favorita entre as rivais e as normais?" Bom, entre as rivais é a Megami Saiko e a Amai Odayaka , e minha personagem favorita normal é a Midori Gurin e as irmãs Basus. Bom, acho que é... "PERA! QUAL É O SEU SENPAI DE YANDERE SIMULATOR?" Simples, o Shin Higaku . Agora, COM LICENÇA MIDORI GURIN! Acho que é isso, tchau tchau ^^ Alguns Fatos sobre a minha pessoa: * Sou aquele tipo de pessoa barraqueira, não deixo ninguém ficar falando mal de mim sem resposta, já vou logo dando patadas nessa filha de uma Kizana Sunobu * Eu posso ser grosseira? Posso, e até demais... * Eu sou barraqueira, grosseira, mal educada, mas com quem merece eu sou gentil, doce, ouvinte, honesta e generosa. * Posso muito bem fazer coisas impossíveis só pra conseguir o que eu quero, mesmo que isso signifique que eu irei matar algo... * Já matei mais de 10 animais na minha vida (Galinhas, galos, patos e cobras.) * Animais como: Rato, Cobra, Jacaré, Crocodilo, Sapo, Rã, mosca... Não me metem medo, por causa de eu ter vivido grande parte da minha vida no interior com o seus avós, eles mandavam eu matar esses animais, e eu fazia isso, querendo ou não. (Exceto jacaré e crocodilo, mas já assisti minha avó matando.) * Eu nas classes de aula, sempre fui aquelas que tipo... É a razão da briga, eu crio briga. * Já entrei em uma pancadaria na escola * Já levei mais de 4 advertências do ensino fundamental até o ensino fundamental 2. * Eu não sinto dó e muito menos pena. * Eu não gosto de pessoas: Falsianes, Muito fofoqueiras, Que se acham a rainha da porra toda, que se exibem muito.... * Acho que uma musica que me define é Sassy. * Se eu sou uma boa amiga? Ótima. Se sou uma boa inimiga? MAIS AINDA! * Sou Hipócrita e admito Do que eu gosto? Amo gatos (I LOVE CATS), eu amo ouvir musica, amo livros, adoro ficar com pessoas que eu gosto, adoro ficar conversando sobre as coisas que eu mais gosto, eu sou Army com orgulho, meu bias é o Jimin e o V (eu juro que por mim eu sequestrava eles e guardava num potinho), uma frase que eu me identifico em uma das musicas do Rap Monster, que é "I am not perfect, but i am limited edition" na musica do you. Minhas cantoras favoritas são: Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, Avril Lavigne, Reol,Hyuna, Halsey e Melanie Martinez. Eu sou uma amante dos Vocaloids, e os meus favoritos são: Luka, Miku, IA, Len, Gumi, Gakupo... E essa lista não tem fim não viu? Os cantores covers que eu gosto são: Rachie, Jubyphonic, Aruvn, Kuraiinu, Reol... E denovo uma lista infinita. Minha playlist de Musicas: * Taylor Swift - Wildest Dreams * Melanie Martinez - Tag you re * Halsey - Control * Nicki Minaj - Feeling Myself * BTS - I need you * BTS - Boy In luv * Reol - Chiru Chiru * Rachie and Kuraiinu - Pomp And Circumstance (cover) * Rachie And Kuraiinu - Remote Control (cover) * Avril Lavigne - Bad Girl * Avril Lavigne - Give You What Like * JubyPhonic - Bad apple * Halsey - Gasoline * Halsey - Colors * Reol and Krad Ness - Sweet Devil (cover) * Gumi - Wildifire * Gumi - Crystalline * Miku - Fake Smile * Miku - Sweet Devil * Luka - Lie * Luka And Miku - Suki Kirai * Luka - Circus Monster